Amu Chan, I Still Love You
by ILoveYouDear
Summary: Amu's feelings are being pushed towards Ikuto. But when Tadase realizes that she fell into a deep hole of feelings would he save her? Or just let it be?
1. Chapter 1

Hinamori Amu sat down in her usual seat at the Seiyo School Guardian Headquarters. She didn't feel like listening to her dreamy prince, Hotori Tadase talking about their "Guardian Business" because she was too busy thinking about somebody else… Tsyukiyomi Ikuto. But her charas didn't like the fact that she is in love with a street cat.

"Amu Chan? Are you Okay?" Tadase asked, caringly when he turned his head to look at her "You don't seem active today. Perhaps some rest would do" he smiled.

No, Amu didn't need rest. All she wanted to do was to dream… dream about her new lover, Ikuto.

"I'm alright, Tadase Kun" and she faked a smile without blushing for the first time.

"Let's have some time out, guys" Kukai put his leg up on the table and Nadeshiko got out a sheet of paper.

"There would be a Prom tomorrow night at the main hall here at school" Nadeshiko started reading it and smiled. "We hope Hotori Kun and Amu Chan can participate in this yearly event."

"Amu Chi, you would Dance with Tadase, right?" Yaya held on to Amu's shirt.

Dance with Tadase Kun? That would be any girl's dream in the world! But Amu wasn't happy about that fact.

"Amu Chan" Tadase looked at her with a red blush on his cheeks "Would you dance with me?"

"What should I say?" Amu thought but cannot find an appropriate answer. She wanted… wanted to dance with Ikuto because she found out that he was the right one for her. Is she right?

"Sure" Amu smiled at him and looked into his pink eyes and read that he was happy. And even delighted.

"Thank you Amu Chan!" Tadase said and hugged her securely and made her kind of annoyed.

The five Guardians walked home whilst they all chitty chatted. Whenever her friends ask her a question, her answer is always the shortest and she never questioned anyone of them. Ran, Miki and Su could not believe she was being cool and Spicy in front of her best friends!

When everyone departed their own ways Amu let out a sigh…

"Amu Chan!" Miki's tears were flowing in her eyes "You are making my relationship with Kiseki…"

"Miki! I like Ikuto, Okay and stop complaining. Listen to me" Amu was extremely annoyed of them.

"Amu Chan is very cold to everyone except that street cat, Tsyukiyomi Ikuto!" Ran gossiped to the two charas so softly Amu could hardly hear them.

Is Amu going to be so cold to everyone around her forever? And is that warm relationship with Tadase already Gone?

See for yourself in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

As you know from the previous chapter, Hinamori Amu is acting weird and cold to her friends…

Amu walked home with her Charas in a relatively quick pace. She seemed to be excited about something… something unexpected.

"I have a feeling Amu Chan is losing faith on Shugo Charas" Ran was saying while the other two tiny ones were nodding, agreeing.

The Four arrived at a yellow building known to be home. It was stylish and creative plus Amu's mother actually designed it. Amu got out her key, opened the door and walked in quickly. She waved at her parents and little sister then ran to her room in huge excitement.

"Ikuto!" Amu slammed her bedroom door open.

"Yo, I've been waiting for you a long time already, Amu" Ikuto said in his cool, low voice while sitting down on her trendy bed.

"Sorry" Amu laughed a little whilst Ikuto rolled his dark blue eyes. Amu then got out a sheet of paper known to be the Seiyo School's monthly events.

"Ikuto… I'm not sure if I want to dance with Tadase Kun!" she clung onto him like a magnet.

Tsyukiyomi Ikuto smiled and it got wider and wider. "Why not you dance with me, Amu?"

Amu really wanted to… But she didn't want Tadase to hate her that's why she accepted his request.

"Amu, who cares about that Kiddy-King?" Ikuto put his mouth very close to hers. This is the only thing that can make her blush in embarrassment nowadays.

"But…"

"No buts, you'll be dancing with me in no time!" Amu climbed into her bed and Ikuto put his long arms around her.

"Mm…"

Miki stared in horror as she found both of them hugging on the bed. Tears run down Amu's Charas eyes to see that Tadase is basically being betrayed by Amu. Does that mean Miki's relationship with Kiseki might be pushed towards Ikuto's Shugo Chara, Yoru?

"Ikuto never found a real lover other than that Utau, Nya" Yoru smirked. "This is a good development"

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Miki glared at him but found out she was blushing for Amu.

"Yeah!" Ran helped "Tadase Kun is going to win Amu Chan back"

Su was Speechless.

Ikuto finally let go of Amu when he was in his deep sleep. Amu smiled as she realized his eyes were truly beautiful when they were closed. Plus his eye lashes were way longer than hers, which symbolizes they were more beautiful. She was going to dance with this boy tomorrow and she felt like her heart was going to pop out any moment.

"What should I wear tomorrow?" Amu looked at her Shugo Charas but mainly at her fashion Chara Miki, who wasn't asleep yet. But all there's left was … no reply.

That night passed slowly and Amu could not sleep. She felt like the luckiest girl in the planet just to be dancing with Tsyukiyomi Ikuto.

But does Amu realize that there are many things she doesn't know about the boy she is deeply in love with now?

See for yourself in the Next Chapter (Smile).


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Everyone!

This is Chapter 3 of my "I Would still Love You, Amu Chan' story. Please Enjoy and Review… I need to know the comments from you guys!

A blinding stream of light shone into Hinamori Amu's room. She found it difficult to sleep last night because the boy next to her… is going to make her heart pop out if she closes her eyes. But now Amu was surprised to find out that Ikuto had disappeared… Where?

"Guys, have you seen Ikuto?" Amu asked as she was worried sick.

There was no reply from three of her Charas…

"Hello?" Amu shouted at them "Answer me!"

"Amu Chan…I don't know" Ran answered for the other two as she hesitated.

Miki hid her face from Amu as she hid her feelings deep under. She didn't want to face a person who doesn't even realizes she is about to hurt Tadase's feelings tonight.

"Miki, are you Alright?" Amu asked, but didn't look at her.

"Why did you accept Tadase's Request for dancing with him while you are going to dance with Tsyukiyomi Ikuto?" Miki asked her, cold as ice.

Amu ignored her and got ready for school. The kindness of her heart is blocked by Ikuto's presence. But even without him here, Amu can feel him, his warm and strong body… his love.

As she walked down the stairs, Amu's mother was surprised that she is not having breakfast.

"Amu Chan, I think you should eat your breakfast before you leave to school!" Mrs. Hinamori told her.

"No, I'm Alright" was an icy reply as she left the house with her Charas.

The three remaining people at the house; her mother, father and sister were very suspicious about Amu this morning.

"What happened to Sistaa?" Ami asked her parents.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Papa shouted "IS SHE DESPERATE ABOUT HER BOYFRIEND?" and his wife smiled.

Yes… But she's not desperate about Hotori Tadase. Unexpectedly it's something they don't know about…..

Amu:

"What's your plan about today, Amu Chan?" Su asked in her girly voice.

"Um… So today would be a normal School day. After School I would go home, get changed and after that I would walk to school again to meet……" Amu smiled as she thought about somebody

"Good Morning, Amu Chan!" Tadase smiled as he saw her.

"G' Morning" She was being cold AGAIN.

"It's the Prom tonight. What are you going to wear?" His smiles were never resistible… but it didn't have effect on Hinamori Amu anymore.

"A Blue Dance Dress" she replied him.

"Blue?" Tadase asked in curiosity. Blue was Ikuto's favorite Colour. For hating him so long, he felt bad whenever somebody wears clothing with that colour.

"Amu Chan, I suggest you wear a Pink or Red dress" Tadase blushed as he imagined her in it, looking gorgeous and beautiful.

"Tadase Kun!" Amu looked at him in disappointment and disgrace "You don't decide dress colours for me!" Many of Tadase's admirers stared at Amu in horror.

"Sorry…" Tadase looked down as she walked away.

"I wonder what happened to this commoner thing morning!" Kiseki said in his kingly voice.

"Yeah" Tadase nodded.

Ikuto:

"Ikuto, are you going to dance with Amu tonight, Nya?"Yoru asked him in excitement.

"No" Tsyukiyomi Ikuto grinned. "I just wanted to betray the two Guardians… To make Amu and Kiddy King both unhappy tonight" and then he laughed out loud like an evil clown. He had a plan… What plan?

"What are you going to do, Ikuto?" Yoru asked, desperately. "I bet Amu would be bursting into tears tonight." He thought

"Just wait and see, Yoru" and he closed his bright eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, Here is it

Amu entered the classroom without waiting for Tadase. She didn't care how people would feel after her responses because her heart, her mind and her kindness is being blocked like a cloud by Ikuto.

"Amu Chan……… What you just said to Tadase Kun……." Su opened her mouth "Was it a little too mean?"

Amu sort of lost the ability to read people's feelings. She doesn't even know or care what her Charas, Friends and Family are up to now.

She cleared her throat. "Oh Really"

Hotori Tadase walked into the classroom at that point. He was immediately greeted by many girls who have a crush or even a soft spot for him. Before he walked up to his seat at the back of the classroom, he went and visited Amu.

"Amu Chan, I don't think you are feeling okay these few days" Tadase put his hand on top of hers.

"I'm alright, Tadase Kun" Amu fought a brilliant smile. She didn't want to show up her updated and cold self to him because all she know is that her Charas would keep on complaining and whining about her being "Cool & Spicy"

"I Believe in You" Tadase said, kissed her on the cheek. This makes his fan clubs, Yamabuki Saya and her gang jealous.

"Thanks" Amu responded.

"Yamabuki San!" her gang called for their rich Leader "We're sure you have a plan of winning Hinamori San!"

"Ha-ha, Of Course I have a plan!" the Spoiled Brat Grinned thoughtfully. "Tsyukiyomi Ikuto promised to dance with me tonight. And my father is getting him for me" Then the whole gang laughed so loud even kids from the other side of the Classroom can hear them.

The School day passed slowly and Amu tried her best to stay away from attention. Because she knows if she stops becoming cold to her friends, there is a possibility of her being hyper and accidently spilling out her precious secrets like dropping thousands of dollars on the ground.

When the hours of school really ended Amu walked home with Tadase… with her Charas hoping she would not leave him alone again.

"Amu Chan, would you want me to wait for you outside your house while you're changing?" Tadase asked, trying not to make her angry like this morning.

"No, it's Alright Tadase Kun!" Amu boosted her confidence up without talking coldly.

"Alright then, see you later!" He kissed her hand and the both of them departed in two ways.

Amu walked up to her room. She put down her bag of books and began searching for the Blue dress her mother bought for her last year. She was sure it still fits her because she didn't seem to be growing rapidly these 2 years or so.

"Found it!" She screamed in excitement.

Miki smiled at Amu, first time in days. Not because she was proud of her… But because the beauty of her dress inspired her.

"You look stunning, Amu Chan!" Miki praised and made Amu smile in arrogance.

"Go Amu Chan!" Ran cheered "Go dance with Tadase!"

"Ran… Sorry but Ikuto would be mine tonight" Amu sighed. She seemed to be able to understand people's feelings now again.

"It's too late, Amu Chan" Miki's smile on her face disappeared. "Your only choice is to reject Tadase if you like Ikuto so much"

"But we still wish you luck. Because this is what you chose for yourself, Desu!" Su stroked Amu's hair slowly and carefully, making sure there are no tangles.

"Thank you, guys!" Amu smiled but then pressure flood through her blood. She must reject Tadase, which means hurt him. The hurt is going to bleed, but would it ever stop?

"The Dramas about to begin……" Miki said as Amu walked out of her house with the three of them. Destination: Seiyo School Main Hall............

**... Next Chapter comes out soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5… Enjoy!

Amu:

Amu walked to school with her Charas slowly in case of stepping on her delicate blue dress. Pressure was rising now like steam and she couldn't help it. Reject Tadase? It would be a nightmare for a 6th grader girl in Seiyo School.

"I don't know how to do this…" Amu stopped whilst her Charas looked at her with thought.

"Amu Chan?" Suddenly she caught sight of Nadeshiko appearing and putting her hand on her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Nadey… I… "Amu could not control her tongue to spit out the cruel, fateful truth of her selfishness.

"Fight, Amu Chan! We're sure you can tell the truth… For once!" Ran said.

"Nadeshiko…….. I can't dance with Tadase Kun tonight because….. I promised Ikuto I would……." Tears run down her face like a river flow that was never running out of water supply.

"Amu Chan, you must face the truth and be prepared for fate!" And Amu nodded. "Your best friends would be there for you. Forever"

"Thank you, Nadey" A smile appeared on Amu's face.

The two best friends walked silently until they saw the beautiful building known to be their very own school. Hinamori Amu knows she would have to face it. "Dance with Ikuto and reject Tadase…….. Sounds pretty nasty, huh?"Amu thought to herself.

Nadeshiko opened the door leading to the Main hall of the school. And the two then realized Tsyukiyomi Ikuto was already waiting for Amu. But still not sign of Hotori Tadase.

"Amu, you look like a Princess" Ikuto put his hands on her waist but Amu had no mood to blush like an apple.

The slow but rich sound of the music in the background was playing. Most couples have already arrived and started their moves on the waltz.

Tadase:

"Tadase, you're already late!" Kiseki was lecturing the young boy. "It's a king's responsibility to be punctual at all times"

"Yes, Kiseki" Tadase smiled.

Tadase and Kiseki walked towards the front door of the school hall….

"Kiseki, this is it!" Tadase blushed "My princess is already waiting for me!" as he slowly pushed the door slightly open………

Amu:

Ikuto was beautifully dressed tonight. Even though his clothing didn't seem the finest of a rich man, but it still suited him the best. The two of them were at the middle of the hall, so obviously the spotlight would land on them.

"Amu, may I kiss you?" Ikuto put his lips around half an inch away from hers and she blushed wildly.

The door of the hall opened slightly…

"I'm sure that's Kiddy King out there" Tsyukiyomi Ikuto whispered so softly that even Amu couldn't hear it.

When the door was opened fully, Ikuto kissed Amu right on the lips. He tried the best to make the moment last until Tadase has a chance to see it… In his very eyes.

"Tadase?!" Kiseki looked at the blonde boy.

Tadase was frozen. He didn't answer his Chara's call and stared at the two in wild shock.

TO BE CONTINUED!!


	6. Chapter 6

Finally, this would be Chapter 6 (Smiles)

Hotori Tadase didn't hope to see that disturbing sight when he walked into the hall. He just kept staring at Amu and Tsyukiyomi Ikuto, blending their mouths together. When the tall boy let go of the pinkette's mouth, he grinned evilly at Tadase, who immediately stared angrily at him.

"T...a…d…a…s…e ………………..K…u…n…………." Amu was embarrassed and tears rolled down her red cheeks, which blushed unstoppably "Sorry!"

Tadase was speechless.

"What do you think, Kiddy King?" Ikuto smiled at him. "Your princess belongs to me now!"

Tadase was still speechless. He took a few steps backwards and made a run out of this place………………… Where?

"Tadase!" Kiseki followed but didn't understand the situation at all.

"Hotori Kun!" Nadeshiko and the other Guardians called for him but he was far away already.

"This is exactly how I planned this" Ikuto said to Amu.

"What?!" Amu gasped. "Ikuto, your plan was to make Tadase Kun hate me?" Amu stared at him in horror and hatred.

"I never meant to dance with you, idiot" The door of the main hall opened and Yamabuki Saya walked in arrogantly whilst Ikuto took her waist and they danced to the beat of the music.

"Ikuto only stayed in your room for shelter, Nya" Yoru grinned. "He is homeless, you see?"

"Ikuto Kun, I love you!" Yamabuki San stuck out her lips out to kiss him and he didn't mind her immaturity. Amu watched in madness and she dropped to the ground in silent depression.

"Amu Chi!" Yaya, Kukai and Nadeshiko ran to her as her friends to give her comfort. "What happened?"

Amu ignored them. At that moment, a series of rain, thunder and lightning hit Tokyo City.

"Tadase Kun!" Amu tried to escape this place but Kukai stopped her.

"Hinamori, I think he's gone home" Kukai followed her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Go talk to him tomorrow. It's getting late!"

Amu stared at Ikuto and Yamabuki Saya and their dance moves." _Ooh how they match like soul mates…"she thought_

"NO!" Amu went crazy and flung off Kukai's hands. She managed to runaway from the shaded area and found out she was in no shelter. Her charas managed to catch up with her.

Ikuto dumped her. Tadase is never going to forgive her, but she didn't even explain the whole situation. Does anyone else love her now?

Yes, of course. Amu's family and friends love her… but it isn't THAT type of love from Tadase and Ikuto… Known as erotic love…

Amu ran and ran. Where is she going to go? She is heading opposite direction of her house.

"Amu Chan!" Miki shouted but Amu didn't want to answer her.

The four arrived at a place full of sounds of waves crashing on rocks. The harbor…

"You're not going to kill yourself, right?" Ran screamed.

Amu paused but then fought a very stupid but serious answer. "Sorry Ran, Miki and Su. You guys are they best Shugo Charas ever." "Mama, Papa, Ami, My Guardian friends….. Tadase Kun!"

"Amu Chan!" they all screamed at her in unison and she made the dive at the freezing cold water.

"NO!" the three watched as her body disappearing deep under. They watched as her blue dress sunk below the cold sea.

IF YOU WANT TO READ MORE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, REVIEW NOW!!


	7. Final Chapter

Here we go again… Chapter 7, Enjoy and REVIEW!!!

Her charas screamed like they had never screamed before. Because they believe Amu would die… Disappear forever.

"What are we going to do without Amu Chan?" Ran was crazy and the other two imitated her attitude.

At that moment, a boy jumped into the water after Amu. Who is that?

"Kiseki!" Miki hugged her prince, also known as the kingly Chara who appeared with the boy. This means Tadase has come for the rescue! "Thank you!" the other two hugged him as well.

"It's always a king's responsibility to rescue his commoners!" Kiseki felt proud for Tadase. "Plus we were following you"

"Kiseki.... Thank you!" Miki leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek as they both blushed.

Tadase:

The temperature of the water was reaching freezing point and he was not cold. Tadase searched but still had no sight of his beloved girl. He desperately and quickly dived like a fish into the deep and dark sea. All he saw was some sea organisms he had not studied before in Biology class.

"…Amu… Chan, where… are… you…?" Tadase tried his best to talk underwater.

"T…ada…se Kun" a weak voice recalled and the young boy swam to where the sound originated from. It was dark… like it has never been shone by the luminous planet before as he swam towards the voice. The voice he loves. As e caught hold of a hand, Happiness spread through him as he took the limb and swam upwards.

Two heads popped out of the cold water and the four Shugo charas clapped and cheered for Tadase.

"Well Done, Tadase!" Kiseki smiled arrogantly. "You are a great king indeed!"

"Amu Chan!" her charas were worried sick and screamed in happiness for her.

"She's unconscious" Tadase sighed. "I think she almost died from a terrible lack of Oxygen"

"Don't worry, Tadase Kun. You tried your best, right?" Su put her hand on his shoulders.

"Yeah, I'll take Amu Chan to my place for tonight"

"Thank you" Ran smiled. The sky was beginning to brighten, showing the breaking news of daylight as Tadase carried Amu like "His" princess.

"Thank you, my prince…. I…. Love… You" Amu opened her eyes and it closed again.

"_Man, she's tired." Tadase said to himself and smiled of what she just said to him._

As they walked into the traditional Japanese home which belongs to Tadase, they took a seat and waited for Amu to wake up…. And for rain to stop!

He left her in his bed as he walked outside without being questioned by the four Shugo Charas.

(Tadase's POV)

I felt good that I actually saved her life. I hope she would open her eyes and kiss me when she wakes up from her deep sleep. She is just so right… the perfect girl for me. Tsyukiyomi Ikuto would not win her over me. Never!

Hours later:

(Amu's POV)

I woke up, realizing all the trouble I have caused for my Charas and obviously… Tadase Kun! His house is surely traditional. As I opened his bedroom door, I realized it was still raining. Why didn't it stop? I walked out and realized that he was standing in the pouring rain without shelter. Ooh how wonderful my boy looks when his hair is wet…

Normal:

"Tadase Kun…" Amu looked at him thoughtfully "Why are you standing there?"

He ignored her. Tadase just thanked god for her weak spirit to stay safe in her body. "Amu Chan, I'm glad you're Okay!" Then Amu walked out to the uncovered area.

"Please get some shelter…." Tadase looked worried "You'll catch a cold!"

"No, Tadase Kun if you can stand here without shelter… Why can't I?" Amu questioned… but smiled.

But then after some seconds, she started sniffing and coughing as she wrapped her arms around her chest… Symbolizing her reaction to the cold rain.

"Amu Chan… It's alright…!" Tadase told her the truth about his strength as he stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around the girl. "Tadase Kun… you make me feel warm… Safe and special" she whispered.

"And I would protect you from any harms and dangers" he smiled as he turned her face to face him. "Because… no matter what you are, Amu Chan, I still love you from the bottom of my heart"

She was speechless and blushed.

"Tadase Kun… that would be forever" the boy nodded then he kissed her on the lips… as their charas were watching with different but positive emotions.

"Sunshine… Desu!" Su smiled as she pointed to the cloudless sky.

The lovers looked at the beautiful scenery above their eyes. It was a perfect time to hang round and talk…

"About last night… Tadase Kun… I…." Amu tried continuing "I'm very sorry!"

Tadase didn't react and stroked her pink hair until it was smooth as silk.

"Amu Chan" Tadase finally started talking "No matter what you are, what you do… I would always be there for you and… forgive your mistakes…" and made the girl gasp.

"Because… I have already rejected you two times in the beginning of Primary five" he continued and revealed their memories. "I do not want to make you sad and uncomfortable again!" in his determined voice.

"Tadase Kun…" Amu got all her courage and placed her lips on his. It made him jump a little bit at first but he slowly got used to it as his arms, which are acting like wings of being her Guardian Angel were still wrapped around her body.

It was such a perfect moment that Amu would never forget in her life. She swore that she would never break his heart ever again and destroy the tiny, but beautiful piece of their young relationship.

THE END!

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU ACTUALLY LIKE THIS!

Dedicated to my 2 special readers and friends who always enjoy and review my stories:

**Sunny-Lozza and Hitomi Kaetie!!**


End file.
